The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style)
Cast *Emmet Brickowski - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Lucy/Wildstyle - Nellie the Elephant *Vitruvius - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Batman - Paddington Bear *Unikitty - Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) *Benny the Space Man of 800 - Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Lord Buisness - Maximus I.Q (Atomic Betty) *Bad Cop - Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Good Cop - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Black Beard - Berk (The Trap Door) *Superman - Rob/American Rabbit (The Adventures of American Rabbit) *Green Lantern - Surly (The Nut Job) *Wonder Woman - Nessa (My Big Big Friend) *C3-PO - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Han Solo - Conker the Squirrel (RareWare) *Michaelangelo - Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows (1983)) Scene Index: * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 1 - Maximus I.Q. Steals the Kragle/The Prophecy * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 2 - Orinoco's Morning ("Everything Is Awesome") * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 3 - The Piece of Resistance * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 4 - Interrogation * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 5 - Nellie to the Rescue * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 6 - The Old West * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 7 - Oliver aka Maximus I.Q.'s Office * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 8 - Meet Bob the Tomato/Inside Orinoco's Mind * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 9 - The Chase/Bongo * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 10 - Cloud Cuckoo Land * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 11 - Master Builder Council * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 12 - Under Attack/Building a Submarine * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 13 - The Think Tank * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 14 - Salty's Ship/The Plan * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 15 - Breaking Into Octan * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 16 - Continuing the Plan/Captured! * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 17 - Bob's Death/Maximus I.Q.'s Evil Plan in Action * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 18 - Maximus I.Q. Begins His Assault/Ghost Bob the Tomato/Orinoco's Sacrifice * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 19 - Nellie's Speech/Battle for Toonsburg * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 20 - The Man Upstairs * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 21 - Orinoco the Master Builder * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 22 - Orinoco Faces Bob the Tomato * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 23 - Happy Ending (or not) * The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Lego Movie (2014) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * The Wombles * The Wombles (Reboot CGI Series) * Nellie the Elephant * Veggietales * Veggietales In the House * Veggietales In the City * Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * Paddington (2014) * Paddington 2 (2017) * Ovide and the Gang * My Big Big Friend * Atomic Betty * T.U.F.F. Puppy * The Trap Door * The Adventures of American Rabbit * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted * Robot Chicken * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * MAD * MADtv * RareWare * The Wind in the Willows (1983) * Thomas & Friends (2004) * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (1984) * Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (2018) Category:Disney and Sega Category:The lego movie spoof Category:LEGO Parody Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions